True Paradise
by shinigami71
Summary: Revised Used to go by the name liveDeugoR-71, but I forgot my password. What happens when Kagome goes off on her own for the night? Is she ready for another adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain. Last Time I Say This!**

___**Chapter 1**_

We've been hunting Naroku for about a year and a half but still nothing has changed, except me. I never knew the world was so cruel. Now, as I think back on how I use to be, I laugh at how utterly naive I was.

I use to trust anyone I came across unless the first thing they did was try to kill me, of course. But after a year and a half you begin to respect those that try to kill you first. At least then, you know that they are your enemies.

It's the ones you hold closest to your heart that you should really be looking out for. You never know when they're just going to stab you in the chest.....

I've woken up in the middle of the night again, and again Inuyasha is missing. But I don't go looking for him this time. I know where he has run off to. I don't feel like arguing with him tonight. I don't feel like listening to his lies on yet another beautiful night. I look up up at the dark, moonless sky and it's then that I decide, 'Inuyasha, will not ruin this beautiful night.' I refuse to let it be another painful memory.

Getting up though, I notice that Sango had also woken up and had been watching me with a knowing look. "I'm sorry, Kagome." My blood-sister says, with tearfilled eye's.

I smiled towards her as I got dressed, "Don't be sorry for me, sister. Be sorry that our dear friend has fallen for his death."

She smiles, sadly, "You sound like Miroku."

"Really?"

She nods and I grin at her as I bend down to grab my bow and arrows, "Well, then I guess he is beginning to wear off on me."

Silently, we both laugh at the pure idiocy of the possibility. Our laughter dies down and i begin to leave the warm campsite. She grabs my hand as i pass by her. I look down at her, pleading eye's, "You will come back, won't you?"

This time though, I don't smile, I sigh and say, "Of course, I will. We still have jewel shards to look for and I would never leave you guys to deal with him, on your own."

She smiles again ande I'm finally free to leave my pain behind.

I walk through the dark forest, using the trees to feel my way through. Occasionally the vines and roots of the trees would catch my barely visible feet and the leaves that cluttered the forest floor, would break my fall. To tell the truth, I didn't know where I was going and for the first time, I didn't care. I was blindly walking, tripping over fallen limbs, and barely noticing that the trees were beginning to thin. I did however, notice the sound of a waterfall nearby.

I smile, lightly, as I feel the spray of water as it hits the rocks, close to where I am standing. Sighing, I walk closer to the waterfall, feeling my way around it. By now my clothes are drenched with the water from the river above me. Shivering slightly, I feel the cool entrance to a cave and keeping my hand to the wall, I follow it deep into the cavern. Too late, I realize that I am not alone in the dark cave.

My body stiffens and yet I feel no immediate danger as I step closer to the person. It's a very well-built man with shaggy dark brown hair. In the small lighting from the mans dying fire, I can make out the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. The man is wearing simple clothes for the people in my world, but for this world, he looks a bit out of place. Regular blue jeans encase his strong legs, a white t-shirt is covering his chest and I know that if he took it off, there would be nothing but muscle underneathe, and just like his jeans and shirt he's wearing plain tennis shoes. His black jacket is lying carelessly on the floor off to the side of him.

A warning growl erupts from his throat, and echoes off the cavern walls.

I stop moving for a second, but only for a second.

He chuckles and I realize he has stood up, " You're either really stupid or you have a death wish."

A shiver runs up my back and he chuckles again, "Guess you're not as stupid as I thought. So you must have a death wish."

My voice is weak with fear as I say, "No, I don't wish to die but, I don't care if I do. It's just a pattern of life. Everyone dies eventually, it's just a matter of how you die."

"Wise words for a human."

"What does being human have to do with anything?"

My breathe catches as I feel strong, rough hands caress my cheek and hair, and I just barely hear his next words, "You're not like other humans are you, little one?"

I snort unladylike, "Not a chance, I'm sure if they had a chance at getting close to me they'd kill me. Apparently, I'm a disgrace to everything. Hell, I'm not even fully human. Not that they would know that."

The man cocks his head to the side, curiousily, "What do you mean by that?"

I sigh, before looking at him cautiousily, as he sits back down, "Can I join you?"

The man shrugs, uncaringly and I sit down, across from him.

I stare into the burning logs, as I explain, "For most of my life, I thought I was human with just spiritual powers. When I turned sixteen though, my mother told me that the only reason I seem human, is because of this necklace."

I reach up my hand to my blue and black beaded necklace. It glowed like it usually did when I held it, warning me not to try to take it off.

The man nodded and I continued, "I'm not capable of taking it off. My mother told me that there is only two ways to get this off. The first way would be if I was in the middle of a major power struggle. I figured that might be during the final battle between my friends and our enemy. The last way would be when the leader of the Wolves of Paradise need my powers. Whatever that's suppose to mean, but whenever it is taken off, I'm suppose to be a mixture between a priestess and a wolf. A forbidden mixture. Supposedly, the wolf in me would make me too volatile because of my priestess powers. She told me that as long as I listen to my wolf's instincts then I shouldn't have any problems with the wolf in me breaking free in a rage."

Sighing, I lay on my back, "Two adventures in one life, I'll be dead before I lose my virginity, willingly!"

The man chuckled softly, "I could always help you with that, you know?"

My face heated up, as my mind took off in the opposite direction. I had a feeling that we won't be going back to our former conversation. The man seemed to notice my blushing face, even in the low lighting, because he was suddenly serious, as he crawled over to me. Though I knew I should be frightened of him, I couldn't bring myself to feel any kind of fear.

Instead I felt a kind of ache that I've never felt before. An ache to forget everything. An ache for a true companion. An ache for just one night of complete bliss. My mind raced as I contemplated letting everything go. Would it really be so wrong of me to have just one night to myself? So wrong to do the same thing he is doing? No, this isn't about him. I refuse to let him control my actions. But did I want to do this?

Rough fingers traced my lips and I had my answer. I would go through with this without even the hint of regret.

Gently, I placed my hand over his and lifted his hand from my face. Turning my head slightly, I kissed the inside of his palm and looked at him with pleading eye's, "Please, make me forget."

The man nodded and his lips gently touched mine, silently asking my preference.

In response, I let my hands travel up his chest and around his neck. Without a second thought, I pressed myself against him. Roughly, I nipped his lower lip, and he groaned. Tasting blood, I ran my tongue over the slight injury, trying to soothe the pain.

The man gently laid me down on the ground, his waist cradled between my bent legs. His lips left mine and trailed down to my ear, before he whispered, softly, "Kiba."

My eye's widened when I realized that he was just now introducing himself. I couldn't believe I was letting this happen. I hadn't even know his name and he was already between my willing legs. My thoughts immediately evacuate the vacinity as the man, now known as Kiba, bites harshly into my left breast. When did he get down there?

Moaning loudly, I breathe out, "Kagome."

Kiba chuckles as he lapped at the blood on my breast, huskily teasing, "Pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

Giggling, I reach down to pull his shirt over his head, before biting his ear in retaliation, "Pleasures all mine, I assure you, Kiba."

Kiba grunts, following through by ripping my shirt off, I gasp in shock. Guess there's no way to hide what's about to happen now. Not that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell it. In the next few minutes, my bra is lying shredded right next to my equally shredded shirt, and I was barely able to save my skirt and underwear from joining their fate. My shoes had been slipped off along time ago and my socks were somewhere around here.

I moan softly, as Kiba kisses the top of my hairless womanhood, loudly gasping out, "You could've atleast let me keep my shirt. I didn't exactly think I would need to bring another shirt."

"Now you know. You can borrow my jacket, but I'm afraid I'll need it back sometime. So I guess I'll be seeing you again after this." Kiba teased, before pressing his tongue forward, making me yelp in pleasure.

Panting, I responded quickly, "I guess so."

Kiba grunted his laughter, before moving his tongue faster in me, not giving me a chance to say anything else other than his name. A moment later, I screamed his name and it echoed throughout the cavern and would most likely be heard by the group camping nearby.

As I panted for air, desperately trying to gather my wits, Kiba stood up and laughing, pulled his pants off. I hungrily watched him strip, not in the least bit surprized that he went comando. He just seemed the type for it. I pulled myself up to my knees in front of him, not even pausing as I take him into my mouth. Kiba groans in surprize, letting me do as I wished for about two minutes before he pushes me to the ground again, following instantly.

"This is most likely going to hurt." Kiba says, positioning himself at my entrance.

He looks at me as if he's searching for any type of regret, when he doesn't find it, he thrusts into me and past my barrier with one swift strong thrust. His mouth slams down on mine, muffling my scream of pain. After a moment, the pain dissipates and I buck up against him, letting him know that he could move.

He starts out slow. His thrusts long and deep. Teasing.

Frustrated, I slam my hips up to his harshly, no doubt bruising myself against his harder flesh. He groans, laughing at my frustration, and then his pace quickens. Suddenly, I find that the cavern wall is closer than it used to be and I raise my arms to brace myself and keep myself from getting a major headache.

My screams of pleasure are getting louder, "Harder...AH...Kiba...Faster!"

He obeys easily, and I clench my muscles around him the closer I get to my release, his grunts and groans joining mine. Suddenly, Kiba's pushing into me at a completely new level that makes me question if he's a demon or not. This new level is something that my small, very responsive body can't handle and I'm immediately pushed over the edge. I clench tightly around him in release and he follows a moment later.

"KIBA!"

"Kagome!" Kiba grunts, releasing his seed deep into my awaiting womb, before shakily lowering his sweaty body down to my equally sweaty body.

His head rested on my panting chest, and my arms came up to circle his neck, stroking his damp hair.

"We're deffinantly going to have to do this again."

Kiba chuckled, "We should talk to our friends about joining forces then. It would make things easier on both of us and I'm guessing that you're going to need help anyway."

I giggle, "I can't promise anything, yet, but the next time we meet up I can give you an answer. You talk to your friends and tell me and we'll see where we go from there."

"Sounds great. Do you think you can walk now?" Kiba responded.

I sigh, nodding, "Yeah, I need to head back anyway and I need to clean up a bit. Don't need to get chewed out anytime soon."

Kiba stood up, pulling me up with him. As I gathered my clothes, Kiba pulled his pants on and snatched his black jacket from the ground.

"Here, give me your clothes and you go take a bath. I'll take care of your clothes." Kiba offered.

Agreeing, I gave him my clothes and then jumped through the waterfall. I swam for about half and hour until I thought that Kiba's scent had faded just a bit. To the point where Inuyasha couldn't say that I had been having sex. The water had felt good against my overheated body. When I finished, I found Kiba sitting on a boulder, watching me enjoy myself. There was a small smile on his face.

I slipped my skirt and underwear on and then slipped my bare feet into my shoes (couldn't find my socks). It was then I realize that Kiba was holding his jacket with a smirk on his face. Guess I had to go get it. No complaints here.

I crawl onto the boulder with him, pulling myself into his lap and kissing him harshly enough to taste his blood from the bite from earlier. I groaned at the taste of it and he laughed, pulling away.

"If we keep this up, you'll never get to your friends." Kiba grinned, knowing that he'd made a lasting impression on me, putting his black jacket on me.

I sighed, wishfully, zipping up the jacket enough to cover up his bite mark on my left breast, "'Til next time then, Kiba."

"Next time." Kiba promised, as he watched me walk into the forest, back towards my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Nothing!

As I walk further away from Kiba, I slowly begin to realize what i've done. Make no mistake I don't regret giving my virginity to that rather inticing man. Demon, wolf, human, half demon, or monk, I couldn't bring myself to give a damn what he was. But there was still the matter of Inuyasha. He wasn't my boss or anything but that didn't stop him from trying to find out everything i did in my life. Almost as if he expects me to only have time for him in my life. I don't know if that was some type of alpha male thing or not but it didn't sit well with me. Atleast not anymore. At first I had been more than willing to let him think that he could control everything, but that had only been because I figured he would stop trying to control everything once he realized that we were his friends. His family. Somehow though it would seem as though he took that to mean we were his pack and he was alpha. Well that shit was going to stop. If anything I would be alpha, if only because it wouldn't take but a purifying arrow to the shoulder to turn him to nothing more than dust.

Perhaps he knows that I don't have it in me to kill a friend. If that is the case then it means I've become predictable and if there's anything i hate in this world, it's someone that can guess what i would do in a situation. Maybe it was time for more than one thing to change.

The walk to the campsite was uneventful unless you count my inner thoughts eventful. Once there I immediately sense that my presence has been missed by none other than Inuyasha himself. Suprizing, that.

"Where have you been, wench? Nobodies suppose to leave the campsite after dark!" Inuyasha yelled stomping over to me.

"I was not aware that that rule only applied to us humans, Inuyasha." I state calmly.

Low blow, I know but for the moment I didn't give a shit. He was being a fucking hipocrite.

For a moment he looked ashamed from being reminded of his betrayal against me, especailly since I was the one bringing it up. But the moment passed quickly and he turned on his heel, snapping out, "Whatever, just pack up and get ready to go."

Looking around it wasn't hard to notice that our arguement had had an audience. Everyone quickly began packing their things up, knowing without a doubt that no one would be eating breakfast now that Inuyasha was in one of his moods.

I knew that they wouldn't hold it against me for upsetting him, but it didn't stop me from being angry at Inuyasha even more for his childish tantrum.

Sighing, I pull out four nutrition bars for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I, and a fish chew toy for Kirara, knowing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

I was right in my assessment. Inuyasha pushed us hard today. From right before sun up to sun down we marched on in whatever direction Inuyasha led us in. Only stopping for the small random battles against low level demons, in which Inuyasha took his anger out on, in some of them. In the battles he didn't fight in, he 'allowed' us to take care of them stating, 'how would we ever win in a fight against Naraku if we had to always depend on him'.

To which for the most part I agreed, but the only reason we even hesitated was because Inuyasha always got angry if we took his kill from him. After that, I just decided to hell with Inuyasha's anger issues and shot every demon that attacked us. Inuyasha of course got angry with me because I wasn't letting anybody else fight. I, of course, quickly shut him up by pointing out that he was the one that decided that he wasn't going to be participating in anymore fights that day, so I assumed it was free-for-all. After all, he didn't say that I couldn't take on every demon afterward. Of course this put him on edge even more and he pushed us to walk even faster.

It didn't bother me that much because sad as it was, I had gotten use to walks like these. Besides that I had always been an atheletic girl in school. For example, when I was in fifth grade I did long distance running, i won third place in the twenty mile hike. It had been fun and a bit scary considering i wasn't allowed to have my mother with me for the race. In sixth grade it was basketball, that hadn't been a very interesting experience but it was okay. The next year had been softball, I was the pitcher most of the time because of my good arm. I liked softball but it was a little too clean for me at the time. So the next year I signed up for baseball, there hadn't been a girls team so they put me on the boys team after my softball coach bragged to the baseball coach about my pitchers arm.

Right before I entered high school I had gotten into an accident at one of my baseball games. I was playing outfield with one of the others guys instead of my usual pitchers spot. Anyway we both went for the same ball that was heading for the back fence. I got there about two seconds before the other guy ploughed me into the wooden log fence. I was out for the count after that, somehow though i was able to hang on to the ball. Don't know how i did it. Coach called for time out and they drug me off the field. When I woke up the game was over and we had won, the guy who had run into me had appologized over and over before he finally stopped. Turns out I ended up with a sprained ankle, bruised ribs, and a slightly weakened wrist. It all healed up rather quickly but my mother refused to let me play baseball anymore. Told me to find something new. I was upset so I jokingly said 'fine i'll just join the gymnastics then', next day my mother had signed me up for gymnastics. I screamed and hollered and threw one helluva tantrum but she said i had to stick to it like I did the rest, though she did let me join another sport as long as it wasn't baseball or football, so I chose tennis. My mom finally let me ditch gymnastics last year but I continued with tennis for my final year of high school. Granted it's a lot harder to go to all of the matches what with Inuyasha pulling stunts like this.

I'm not saying i wasn't exhausted at the end of the day because I was just not to the point where I would pass out as soon as I could, like Inuyasha obviousily thought. When we were finally 'allowed' to set up camp, it was well into the evening. By this point even Sango was pissed off, thankfully not at me.

Inuyasha seemed to realize this too because he didn't say anything when Sango stomped over to me, grabbed my bag and my hand and began to pull me in the direction of the hot spring. I stumbled for a couple of steps before i realized what she was doing.

When we reached the hot spring, we undressed in silence. I knew Sango had something on her mind. And it probably had something to do with the slight limp that i've been sporting for most of the day. Sango had been acting concerned about me all day and giving me odd looks whenever she saw me limping.

The limping really could not be helped considering that last night had been my first time with a guy, on top of that he wasn't exactly gentle but that was my fault and the near thirty mile hike hadn't been easy on my already sore body.

But I got to say even with all that and what I was sure was going to be an evening filled with questions, it was worth it. I didn't regret a thing. What's more is i think it finally helped me get over my intense crush with Inuyasha.

Sighing happily, I pulled the white towel around me, turned around, and stepped into the hot spring that Sango had beaten me to. Lowering myself into the hot spring I hear a loud gasp from Sango.

Sorry it took so long but i moved and it took awhile to get settled. Please Review. And let me know what you think I'm a little out of practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Looking over at Sango, I see her staring at me in shock. Confused i ask, "Sango what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, so I follow her gaze and realize she's looking at my chest. Looking down, I groan as I see that Kiba's bite mark is in plain sight. I had gotten so use to the dull ache in my left breast that the bite had left that i had forgotten to keep it covered.

Although to be truthful I wasn't trying to hide it from Sango. Just the guys, mainly Inuyasha. I just get the feeling that he wouldn't react well to someone else biting me. Call it instinct if you will. After all, my mother did say to trust my instincts. She didn't neccessarily say that only applied to my wolf instincts.

I moved my towel to cover the bite, as Sango has yet to stop staring at it. My movement seems to shake her from her shock.

"Kagome Higurashi!" Sango half-whispers, half-srceams, "What the hell happened when you left the camp?"

Unsure how to answer her, I ask, "Do you think you could just ask yes or no questions? I don't want the boys to overhear us."

Sango's eyes widen as if she suddenly realizes that the guys could be attempting to sneak a peak at them like usual and might overhear something, she nods furiously.

I take a deep breath, before relaxing and waiting for her first question.

Sango takes a moment to sort out her thoughts, not sure what to ask first, "Who did that to you?"

I smile lightly as I remember, "Kiba."

Sango takes notice of the smile but doesn't say anything, she'll get back to it another time, "Who is Kiba?"

I bite my lip, not answering, one because it's not a yes or no question and two, because i didn't really know.

Sango trys a different question, "Do you know him very well?"

I look at her slightly scared of what her reaction might be, and shake my head.

Sango's eyes widen in shock, "Did he attack you?"

My eyes widened this time, and I nearly shout,"No!"

"Hurt you in anyway?"

"Of course not!" I say horrified that she thought that.

Sango sighed in relief, before relaxing against the boulder behind her, smirking, she askes,"So did you have sex with this mysterious Kiba?"

Sheepishly biting my lip, i nod.

Sango looks at her sternly, "Consentual, correct?"

I nod my head vigorousily.

Relaxing again, Sango continues, "So I'm going to take a guess and say that that is the reason why you've been limping all day?"

I smile, and nod.

She finally smiled, "So was it good?"

I smirk, "Truthfully?"

She nods.

"It felt amazing, Sango. I don't think I've ever felt anything that powerful before." I sighed.

She giggled at my words.

Suprisingly, that was all I heard about that conversation. No lecture or disappointed looks or anything. For that I was thankful.

When I went to sleep that night, I never even heard Inuyasha leave I was so tired. I had been awake for over forty-eight hours already and if that wasn't enough I was forced through a thirty mile hike right after the most amazing thing I've ever felt. Yeah I was dead tired.

The next few weeks went pretty much the same way as that day, minus the sex with mysterious Kiba. Sadly I haven't seen him since that night, so I still have his black bulky jacket. I wear it everyday over my shirts, feeling protected everytime I do. Since that night I stopped wearing my school uniform. No longer feeling the need to act as if I'm just a normal school girl, when I know I'm not. I rarely go to my era anymore, it just doesn't feel right to be sitting in school taking tests about things i doubt i'll need to know anymore.


End file.
